fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares
'Ares '''is the Olympian Greek god of (savage) warfare, a resented child of Zeus who waged numerous wars across the European and African continents. Alongside all of the other Greek gods, he was banished by The Divine to The Falseworld. When Zeus would be escape the realm, he was one of the few that managed to escape alongside Zeus. Alongside his half-sister Athena he would lead the armies of mortals ranging from humans to even demons he lead the Greek Crusade. He would finally betray Zeus by forging an alliance or a pact with Thor, creating what would be the Nordic-Hellenic Alliance. In Holy Piercer: Unlimited, he would be found as a Director of K.A.Z.E., a powerful alliance between both eastern and western pantheons. He is the father of a bastard child, Kindle, whom he had with the sun goddess Amaterasu. He has other children as well, most particularly Eros, Phobos, Deimos, Harmonia, Himerus, Adrestia and Anteros. History Ares is the second and youngest son of Zeus and Hera. His older brother was Hephaestus, god of the forge. His mother loved him dearly and groomed him, admiring how handsome he was unlike the older. He was born in the region of Thrace, Hera choosing to give birth to him there as a way to once again tell her husband Zeus of how much she did not agree with his lustful cheating. Unlike Hephaestus' birth however, someone was there to assist in his birth, thus preventing him from being like his older brother. That someone who would assist Hera during her birth would turn out to be Anansi, who managed to be sent back in time alongside the trickster Loki. Ares would grow up to be a fearless soldier, he had some semblance of focus and discipline, but for the most part was ruthless and brutal, slaying many with his sword-spear and glorious shield. At a young age he would fight in many wars, he lost all of it if he ever faced his sister Athena, and he lost a battle against the mighty warrior Diomedes as well during the Iliad. He would live as Hera's enforcer and her on-and-off bodyguard, a mother's boy as mortals would call it, he would also have an infamous affair with the scandalous Aphrodite, who would seduce him as long as her husband Hephaestus was absent. He would caught in a powerful net with her one day, much to his humiliation. But one day The Divine would come and make himself known to the Greeks, banishing them to The Falseworld out of a sheer voracity for faith. Alongside his pantheon and other pantheons he would wither in The Falseworld, watching as his fellow gods descended into madness. The death of his mother Hera would follow as time went on, and this drove him to an incredible rage, he would attempt to challenge Zeus and end him in single combat, but he was calmed by Aphrodite. When Zeus would managed to create a window out of Falseworld, he and a few other gods would escape alongside him. Holy Piercer Ares acted as one of Zeus' generals in the Greek Crusade, despite his sheer debilitation after centuries of minimal if not nonexistent prayer, his martial prowess proved itself on the battlefield, he was immediately fond of the 21st century's weaponry, and mastered them quickly, even designing his own. He and his army bulldozed through the European continent, conquering countries like Germany, Albania and Poland with ease. When the Roman gods made themselves known to the world alongside the reinstating of the Roman Republic, he would lead his armies to advance into enemy territory, he would find no success however. His Roman counterpart, Mars, would arrive and the two would battle, for most of the fight Mars dominated Ares, throwing him through stone houses and impaling him with his mighty gladius, Ares however realizes that while Italian forces were familiar with modern weaponry, Mars himself was not, Mars was old-fashioned. Ares uses this to his advantage, with a hand signal he would convince Eros to lob a grenade at them, Ares would catch it and detonate the grenade at Mars' face, stunning the war god. Ares would then pick up a rocket launcher, and fire at the Roman god, before breaking his back and killing him by shooting him in the head with an assault rifle. Ares would consume Mars' essence, as well as the essence of other fallen Roman gods that haven't been found by Zeus yet, this was all to spite Zeus and to increase his power leading up to his betrayal. At the end of the war between the Romans and Greeks, Ares would help Vulcan escape Italy in exchange for the location of the uru storage which can be used to create weapons capable of killing the gods. Indian Assault Ares lead Greek forces into the Indian subcontinent, but he found an incredible difficulty right at the subcontinent's entrance, Kashmir. The Hindu god Ganesh used incredibly complex yet effective plans and traps to halt Ares' advance, and allowed his forces to constantly push the war god back and eventually out of Kashmir. Zeus would scold him for losing the country, and punishes him by forcing him to find Vulcan. Ares would end up back in Italy, where he would spend his time pretending to look for Vulcan and observing the worship of the populace. He would also spend this "opportunity" forging weapons, bullets, armors and other tools from the leftover god-killing uru from the war between the Greeks and Romans. Ganesh would disguise himself as a Buddhist monk and speak with Ares, discussing with him his (Ares') failures. They have a deep talk about his past, his desires and overall everything that makes Ares what he is, in the end Ganesh would reveal himself to Ares and attempt to kill him by stabbing him in the neck with a knife made from the godslaying uru, but Ares would catch it and scar the Hindu god in retaliation, sending the elephant-god fleeing. The Greek would give chase, but would soon give up when Ganesh could no longer be found. Later on, Zeus would command Phobos to bring his father back for another assault on Kashmir. Zeus tells Ares that he is no longer the general, the title having been given to his half-brother, Hercules. Hercules constantly mocks Ares as both begin to invade Kashmir, Ares forced to be some sort of beatstick for the forces. Ares however had a special trick up his sleeve this time around it appears, as he plays the role of sniper, hiding himself either in rooftops, high stories or camouflages himself in the agrarian environment. He trains dogs and men to become expert trap disablers, and trained harpy spy units discover any potential ambush. He learns all of this after observing Athena's battle strategies, something he begrudgingly had to do in order to regain the position of general. Unlike his sister however, he has almost completely adopted modern weapons of war, and as a result has adapted her strategies to the new style. All of this would prove to be effective, much to Hercules' annoyance. Hercules would attempt to stage an "accident" so he could have a reason to "humiliate" Ares by besting him in single combat, but this would backfire as his plan would be discovered by Ares' spies, which in turn quickly made its way to Ares himself. During a battle nearing the Indian border, Ares would order one of his centaur archers to shoot an arrow doused in hydra poison to shoot Ares, the poison wouldn't kill Hercules but it would hospitalize the god of strength to the point of being unable to continue fighting, this plan would succeed and as a result Zeus had no choice but to make Ares the general once more. Ares would then go on to assassinate Ganesh, shooting the Hindu god with a sniper rifle loaded with godslaying bullets. The death of Ganesh would be credited to Athena however, Ares' resentment would grow even more. Zeus' favoritism became more brazen after his victory over the Indian pantheon, and this lead to Ares going to Tashkent, Uzbekistan, where he would form a pact with Thor, the aesir god of thunder. Their alliance would be created as a way to plot the end of Zeus, Odin would learn of this and make Ares the man in the inside, Odin was indeed skeptical but a lead was indeed a lead. After some observations done by the ravens, Odin would go on to trust Ares, realizing that Ares would allow the Greek pantheon to fall if it meant the death of Zeus. Ares would go on to ambush Krishna, a surviving Hindu god and avatar of Vishnu. Krishna was alone at a river bank during the night, surrounded by 7 of his many, many wives. Ares would descend from above from the back of a Nordic dragon, wearing armor made from the godslaying uru, and a sword-spear also made from the same material. Ares would miss, the avatar was incredibly fast, Ares would end up killing the seven wives. Krishna would taunt the war god, stating that the Greek was no match for his superior power, and that Vishnu's mass worship made Ares as powerful as a termite by comparison. Krishna would try to speed blitz Ares by dashing towards him at light speed and decapitating him with a brutal punch, but a powerful magical force field emanating from the armor blocked the blow completely, the armor Ares had was engraved with Norse runes which bolstered Ares' power and granted him specific abilities such as the force field. The Norse runes Ares had in particular were special, as some of the runes had the ability to sever an avatar from the original. This meant that Krishna was cut off from all of the worship Vishu received, and further more the powers that came with it. Krishna was then severely weakened, Ares would capitalize on Vishnu's shock and impale the blue-skinned hero, killing him and absorbing his essence. Zeus and the rest of the pantheon were oblivious to Ares' plans and collusion. Ares and Zeus would then ambush the Archangel Uriel, Ares would see Zeus' greed and hunger for power when Zeus would consume the entire essence of the angel, and leave none for Ares. Ares realizes that Zeus' power is now making his plans more difficult to execute. Jade vs Steel Zeus' siege on China was loud and bloody, Ares was nowhere to be found during the invasion of Western China, apparently he had went to the West, planning to ride a pegasus to the Polynesian islands, as Odin's ravens would tell him that there is where Vulcan was hiding. Ares and Thor had allied themselves with the Immanuelist Church as well, during this alliance, the Immanuelist Adventer Lent Friede would be with him on his travel to the islands, during their search for Vulcan they would fornicate, Ares was completely open to intercourse and Lent appeared to be stressed enough by work to do it. Ares would soon find the Roman god inside the volcano Kilauea. Vulcan was worried and thought Ares had gone back on his word and was there to kill him, but was relieved when revealed otherwise. Ares would recruit Vulcan for what could be a battle against Zeus. Thor would soon arrive and with the help of the best Dwarven smiths, they would attempt to forge an armor capable of facing off against Zeus, this would result in the Tenebrous armor and the hammer Terminatorrin. Ares would then learn of his son's deaths, this would make his hatred towards Zeus grow, and strengthen his determination to end him. Ares would continue to be absent from the war, and when Zeus would demand to know where he is, Ares would tell him he was trying to either infiltrate or siege Heaven as an excuse (of course his real objective was to break Thor out), Zeus would call him an idiot for considering a siege against Heaven, but allows him to infiltrate, he is given the cap of darkness, a helm once wielded by Hades, the pantheon's master of stealth who mysteriously disappeared. Ares would ultimately manage to ambush a few angels around Heaven's "borders", absorbing their essences until he was powerful enough to be confident in his mission, he would sneak inside the mighty empire, killing some of the angels inside. In the end he would succeed in his mission of locating Thor, but getting out of Heaven was now more complicated. Ares and Thor would have to violently fight out of Heaven, something they could not do if any supreme angel would make themselves known, luckily Thor would manage to summon the mighty hammer Terminatorrin, and Ares his special spear, which is revealed to be named ''"Occidere Deos", which translates to "Kill the gods". The violent yet successful breakout would force Heaven to steer their attention towards the Norse gods, specifically the Aesir and off the Greeks, Zeus would actually congratulate Ares on being able to blame the Norse gods and give the Greeks time to prepare for Heaven. The War against Zeus Ares remained silent, and patiently colluded with the Norse pantheon during Zeus' reign over Eurasia, because of this silence and the idea of him being a "dumb brute" still being his general reputation Zeus' paranoia towards him was small. Ares' relations with the Norse gods would grow, the wise Tyr would teach him the ways of an even more strategized warfare. Ares would also grow closer with Lent. Hercules would finally be fit to fight again, and his first action was to challenge Ares into a fight, accusing him of the poisoned arrow, but Zeus would surprise everyone but taking Ares' side and reprimanding Hercules, Hercules would then go on to lead an invasion against Northern Europe alongside Athena, while Ares was given the task of amassing and training an army for the Greek Crusade's expansion eastwards, Japan and America, as well as Northwards, to finish off whatever remained of Russia, and later on to South East Asia. Ares' role as an inside man for the Norse was indeed a serious advantage, allowing them to prepare and know where to strike, Zeus would end up suspecting Hermes for this. While Hermes was being trialed for Ares' treason, Ares himself would trick Athena herself, trapping her and her forces in a special zone of magical containment. Soon however Ares' cover would be blown, when Apollo manages to discover Ares' secrets, Zeus's rage grows wild, but it was too late, Athena's forces were starved, Ares was prepared and the Norse gods were ready for a David vs Goliath level battle. In a battle at Gothenburg, Sweden, Ares would face off against Hercules and Apollo. Ares' godslaying armor encarved with runes and the sword-spear Occidere Deos gave Ares an incredible advantage over the two, he would decimate them in battle. He would see Tyr be killed by Zeus before his eyes, this would enrage him so much he rips Hercules apart with his bare hands. He would avoid a shot from Apollo's bow, and impale him from behind, draining their essences he would look for Zeus. The two would clash, but Zeus managed to somehow overpower the uru and the runic magic with his sheer magical prowess, knocking Ares down to the earth. He would then be seen later face-to-face with Athena, much to Ares' surprise. Apollo had ripped open the barrier and the Nordic magic was one of the clues which allowed the god to realize it was Ares all along, Athena would fight her brother, only for Ares to gain the upper hand, he would slash her spear in two, and render her shield brittle and nullifying Medusa's magic with a mystical mesh forged by Vulcan and the dwarves. Ares would finally get his victory over Athena, ending her life by decapitating her and absorbing her essence much like their father. Ares would then hear familiar sounds as Hades would arrive with the souls of the deceased gods as his slaves. Godbrawl Ares would be surprised to see his uncle, Hades would then come to Ares and tell him that Ares must end Zeus to fulfill his vengeance and end the reign of the Greek gods, Ares watches as Zeus creates a massive continent-wide explosion of energy to send the gods flying. With the opening clear, Ares would run, his sword-spear the Occidere Deos in hand, and throw it with all of his strength. Like one of Zeus' very lightning bolts it zoomed through the air, and struck Zeus directly at the chest, forcing the divine energy to leak out, and create a gargantuan explosion which could have destroyed Earth if not for the efforts of Hades and the souls. After Vengeance After finally fulfilling his vengeance and ending Zeus, Ares would go on and unify the nations that lived under Zeus' reign, alongside Vulcan, the Dwarves and the rest of the Aesir, he builds a powerful empire which was fortified enough to withstand the war between Heaven and Hell, and basically created the safest area on Earth. He would be seen visiting Lent's grave, he reads a letter written by her to him which tells him that she wishes she could have been with him more. He would be seen living in a mansion somewhere in Thrace, where he lives alongside his children and Aphrodite. Holy Piercer: Unlimited Ares would be seen as one of the two Consuls that lead the alliance K.A.Z.E., a union between the gods of the world to ensure peace between them and the humans, once formed to protect against the dangers of heaven. Ares is the father of Kindle, one of the series' main characters. He bred with the sun goddess and fellow Consul, Amaterasu. Ares the Martian When the pact of the planets was broken, Ares planned to build a new civilization on the neighboring planet of Mars. However, little did he know that the planet being named Mars was apparently "the greatest form of worship" the Roman god had ever gotten, and by setting foot there, the essence of Mars Ares had absorbed would awaken, forcing the two to then fuse, merging into one entity Kindle would dub "Ares the Martian". Trivia * While Ares does acknowledge and accept that he is the father of Phobos and Deimos, he appears to deny being the father of Eros. * The sickle-swords used by Marcus Kennedy to kill Adventer Reginald Loys is a gift from Ares himself, and was apparently the last weapon forged by Hephaestus before the smith god died in Falseworld. * When asked about Ares' power, Macbeth Cowly responded by saying that Ares in Unlimited is actually more powerful than Ares in the original series, to the point where Ares could equal if not surpass Archangel Michael. Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Males Category:Gods Category:War Category:Warriors